The present invention relates to clothes washing machines and the like, and specifically, to a lid locking mechanism that may optionally include a magnetic lid sensor.
The spin cycle of a washing machine removes water centrifugally from wet clothes by spinning the clothes at high speed in a spin basket. In order to reduce the possibility of injury to the user during the spin cycle, it is known to use an electronically actuated lock for holding the washing machine lid in the closed position. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,363,755; 5,823,017; and 5,520,424, assigned to the present assignee and hereby incorporated by reference, describe several locking mechanisms. Desirably, the locking mechanism minimizes projecting parts on the washing machine lid which might snag clothing or reduce access to the spin basket, and is simply integrated into the washing machine housing.
A signal indicating the state of the washing machine lid as opened or closed may be used to “wake” circuitry from a power saving mode, or to coordinate operation of the lid lock by ensuring the lid is closed before the lock in engaged. Such a signal may be provided by a switch communicating with the washing machine lid. Ideally such a switch could not be easily defeated, would operate reliably when used with other washing machine components with normal manufacturing tolerances, and would be resistant to contamination by water and dirt.